Unexpected love
by mariejane91
Summary: Edward is hurt and angry that Bella keeps going to see Jacob that he seeks comfort from his human adopted sister Lilly. What will Edward do when just day away from his and Bella's wedding Lilly finds out she's pregnant? Who will Edward choose Bella or Lilly and the baby?


**Unexpected love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only characters I own are Lilly and the baby.**

**Summary: Edward is hurt and angry that Bella keeps going to see Jacob that he seeks comfort from his human adopted sister Lilly. What will Edward do when just day away from his and Bella's wedding Lilly finds out she's pregnant? Who will Edward choose Bella or Lilly and the baby?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guilt and Shocking News**

**EPOV**

I sat on the bed in my room waiting for Bella to return from seeing that mutt. We're supposed to be get married next week, which I should be excited about but I'm not. In fact I'm having second thoughts about the weeding for two reasons; firstly I'm fairly certain she's cheating on me with that mutt because when she comes home she literally reeks of wet dog and sex. At first I thought I was imagining it, but when she came home every time she visited the reservation smelling like the dog I knew that wasn't the case.

And secondly I felt guilty about sleeping with my adopted sister Lilly. Not only do I hate myself for not just hurting Bella but also for disrespecting and taking advantage of Lilly in my moment of weakness. I was hurt and angry that we hadn't spent any time alone since the mutt came back to fork. One phone call and Bella goes running straight into the arms of the fleabag, it makes me wonder if she ever did love me. What happened between me and Lilly was my fault because I was the one to make the first move. To be honest if I said I regret sleeping with Lilly I would be just lying to myself because I don't. In fact I cannot stop thinking about her. How she made feel and that it felt so right. Deep down I know I've always had feelings for Lilly but I always thought it was only brotherly love I felt for her. But since I slept with her it made me realise my feelings for her was more than brotherly and that I wanted her not Bella. I've decided I'm going to confront Bella and tell that I cannot marry her because my heart belongs to someone else. I was bought out of my musings by hearing Lilly throwing up for the third day running. I rushed to the bathroom finding her slumped over the toilet seat looking very pale. It broke my heart seeing her looking so pale. She looked up at me the leaned over the toilet seat to throw up again. I sat down behind her and held her blond hair back.

"Are you ok Lilly?" I asked worried once she had finally finished. This was not normal she should not be throwing up three days in a row.

"I'm fine Edward it's just a bug" she snapped at me. In fact she's been snappy a lot lately. I've also noticed her scent is different and she's eating and sleeping more. I think she should see Carlisle today.

"I think you should go to see Carlisle today Lilly" I voiced my thought out loud. She just glared at me and said nothing. I tried listening to her thoughts but she was blocking me. Something was not right she never blocks me. We've always been very close and never kept anything secret from each other.

"Why are you blocking me Lilly?" I asked concerned.

"Maybe I want some privacy?" she retorted. But I knew Lilly well enough to know she was lying.

"Please talk to me Lilly? I mean you used to talk to me all the time but the last few days you've been avoiding me. Please talk to me?" I stared into her blue eyes begging for to talk to me.

"What do you expect me to say Edward? Every time I see and talk to Bella I feel guilty even though I hate her for hurting you. But how do you tell your ex-best friend that you slept with her fiancée? She whispered as tears started running down her face. It broke my heart see her so upset.

"It's ok" I said as I pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her. I continued to hold her as she cried into my shirt. I was so glad the house was empty right now.

"It's not ok" she whispered as she pulled out of my embrace and left the room. I followed behind her as she headed into her bedroom.

"Where's Bella this morning?" she asked with venom in her voice as she sat down on her bed. I could tell she was staling but I wasn't going to give up.

"She's with the mutt. Please just talk to me?" I asked getting impatient as I sat down on the bed. She just sighed in surrender and began to talk.

"Edward I don't know how to tell you this and you may think I'm crazy for thinking this but I think I'm pregnant" she whispered. With that one sentence everything clicked. The throwing up, the mood swings and eating and sleeping more were all signs of pregnancy. One question ran through my mind was could Lilly really be pregnant with my baby?

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know if you would like me to continue.**


End file.
